My Version of Eclispe
by twilightlover1417
Summary: sequel to A new Moon Story! Bella goes back home with Edward. And returns to a normal life. or does she? OOC and all that other stuff i forget
1. The Party

* * *

My Version of Eclipse

Chapter 0ne: The Party

I couldn't believe my eyes in front of me and Edward was his house but all decorated. I couldn't believe my eyes I knew who had done it. Alice. I was so mad, out of the corner of my eyes I saw Edward look at me he looked scared. I had never seen him scared before not even when he fought Victoria.  
"I'm sorry but this wasn't my idea." Pulling me closer as he spoke. "Alice wouldn't say no and I couldn't stop her. I'm sorry are you mad?" He was anxious to see my reaction and I couldn't be mad when I stared into his lovely eyes. "No," I sighed. "If this is a party I won't spoil it for anybody." He looked into my eyes, "Man, you have changed a lot in the past week."  
"Is it a good change or a bad change?" I said teasingly.  
"Good, I think." He teased back. We made are way to the house, I braced myself for what was inside. We were right in front of the door I was about open the door when Edward pulled me aside.  
"Are you alright you seem different." he asked, a worried expression crossed his face.  
"I'm fine," I lied. I didn't want him to worry about me. I heard a crash from inside. "What's going on?" I asked.  
"Let's go see." I stepped inside and looked around the light was off and when I turned around Edward wasn't back there at the door.  
"Edward," I called, where did he go?  
"Hi Bella, we've missed you so much. Guess what, everything's ready it's going to happen next week!" Alice suddenly appeared by me and hugged me. The lights went on all of a sudden.  
"Ummm… What's happening next week?" I was confused, was the wedding happening, or some kind of other celebration.  
"The wed…" She started but Edward cut her off. "Alice remember what I had said on the phone."  
"Edward, that's stupid she is the bride!" Alice argued heatedly back.  
"Fine," Edward sighed. I was quiet the whole time trying to figure it out what they were they were talking about. But when Alice said the word bride, they were definitely talking about the wedding. I sighed.  
All of a sudden everyone was in front of me yelling, "Welcome home!" Everyone except Rosalie yelled. I was so surprised; I didn't know what to say I felt my face get warm.  
"Sorry we couldn't rein Alice in. But you know her she won't listen to anybody when it comes to parties." Carlisle said with a chuckle, Esme came over to me and gave me a hug. "We missed you so much, Bella, you should know that you are one of my daughters now."  
"Thanks so much." I felt my face get red.

As the night went on I started to get tired and when I told Edward that Charlie might get worried if I don't come back, he said,  
"Bella you moved out Alice took care of it all for you while you were away." He looked outside as he talked.  
"But where am I going to stay then?" I already knew the answer, his house. I wondered if I was going to stay in his room, or if I get a room of my own.  
"Here of course." He said with a smile.

"I know that I meant do I stay in your room or do I get my own?" He sighed. I wondered why.

"You were going to stay in my room but Alice absolutely refused it. So she took the pleasure of decorating it for you."I groaned, knowing Alice the room would be pretty over the top.

* * *

ok this the first chapter of my version of eclipse this is a sequel to A New Moon Story so you kind of have to read that one t get this one1 please review


	2. The Gifts and the Room

_**MVOE**_

_**Chapter 2: the gifts and the Room**_

Later Edward suggested that I give everyone their presents I bought them while in New York. Alice quickly went to Edward's car outside to retrieve the bags. I blushed; I knew this was going to be awkward. Alice came in with the bags and everyone went to go sit on the couches. Alice and I sat in the middle of all the bags. I took out the gift for Alice and watched her open it. It was a designer made dress with a matching necklace. "I love it, Bella thank you!" she screamed. Then I got out Esme's gift. It was a one of a kind very expensive necklace. "Thank you so much, Bella, its lovely!" For Rosalie I got her a necklace too with matching earrings. As I said before Edward snuck a lot of money in my account. I got Jasper a military outfit, he laughed and thanked me. Emmett got a couple of football tickets, I didn't know what else to get him and he look happy enough. Finally, for Carlisle, I got him a doctors' coat with his name on the back, Dr. Carlisle Cullen".  
I soon got tired about an hour after the present giving so Edward said it was probably time for me to go to sleep. He walked me to my new well new for me room, even though my bag wasn't very big he insisted on carrying it. We came to a stop in front of a door across Edward's room; I took a deep breath and opened the door.  
I sighed as I went in, the room was very… over the top. There was a huge king sized bed in a corner by a huge window. A huge, everything in this room was huge, flat screened TV on the wall in front of the TV and huge inviting black leather couch exactly like Edward's. I saw many pictures of all the Cullens, most of them were of Edward and me. By the TV was a white door; in it was the huge bathroom and my huge closet. I was grumpy, it wasn't that I didn't like this room, it just wasn't… me. Edward put the bag by the bed, picked me up, and put me on the bed. He kissed me, trying to lighten my mood, but it didn't work. When he pulled away my I was frowning.  
"Bella." he said.  
"What?" I knew the room wasn't his idea, but I couldn't help the way I was acting.  
"Why are you angry?" I didn't answer. The room was lovely but that meant that Edward was probably going to stay in his own room. In other words away from me.  
When I didn't answer, he sighed then he rolled over lying on top of me. "Bella," he murmured against my neck.  
"Yes." he looked into my eyes I saw a smile on his lips.  
"You gave everyone else their gifts."  
"I know you were the one who told me to." I was confused what was he coming to.  
"So where is mine?" He smiled. Oh so that's where he was going.  
"You already got yours; remember, at the hotel, the clothes."  
"That's all. Everyone got great gifts, Jasper got a cool military suit, and Emmett got great seats to a football game. Carlisle got a doctors coat with his name on it. And the girls got necklaces and dresses. And all I got were a few shirts and pants and one jacket? Even the dog who tried to steal you away from me got a better gift than me, your fiancé. Your fiancé is very sad you know."  
"I couldn't help but smile I knew where he was going. "I'm sorry, Edward," I played around with him, I was happy he couldn't read my mind, otherwise he would have seen what I was planning to give him. "Do you forgive me."  
"As much as I would like to no. you gave the stupid mutt a better gift than me, your fiancé." I couldn't help but smile I wondered what trick he was up to.

* * *

ok this is chapter two please r&r and ummmm yea thats pretty much it


	3. A Preview

MVOE

Chapter 3: a preview

"Edward, you've said so many times that you don't want me to give you anything, that I've already given me to you. So I already crossed that line by buying you some clothes, so I'm sorry. It's your own fault really." I calmly said to him as I tried to keep the smile off my face.  
As I looked at Edward's face, he was shocked, I didn't even think he was pretending. Then all of a sudden he collapsed. I screamed, "Edward!" I didn't know what to do when I got closer to him for he had moved to the middle of the bed, he suddenly grabbed me.

* * *

lol sorry its soo short please review!


	4. Edward's Gift

MVOE

Chapter 4: Edward's Gift

"Edward, you've said so many times that you don't want me to give you anything that I've already given me to you. So I already crossed that line by buying you some clothes, so I'm sorry. It's your own fault really." I calmly said to him as I tried to keep the smile off my face.  
As I looked at Edward's face, he was shocked; I didn't even think he was pretending. Then all of a sudden he collapsed. I screamed, "Edward!" I didn't know what to do when I got closer to him for he had moved to the middle of the bed, he suddenly grabbed me. I sighed in relief that he was ok. Vampires didn't just collapse. I decided I would play the same game with him.

He started to kiss me, slowly and softly. Going up and down my neck. When he let me breathe I yelled at him.  
"Edward, what the hell did you do that for did you want me to have a heart attack!"  
"No. that's for not getting me anything special."  
"So scaring me half to death is what I get for getting you a present?"  
"What do you mean, you already gave me my gift." I sighed.  
"Edward, honestly, did you really think I would get everyone else a great gift and not anything special for you? You're my fiancé. Of course I can't forget you."  
"So what did you get me?" I smiled at him, he was very cute when he was confused.  
"Close your eyes, and no peeking."  
"Yes mam." I tried to go as quietly as I could to my bag. I got out his gift and sat back down on the bed.  
"Open your eyes."  
He looked at the box, he smiled. He took the box out of my hand and opened it. Inside was…

* * *

**ok don't worry you'll find out soon enough what the gift is and it isn't all that big. anyway please review **


	5. Edward's Gift part 2

**Disclaimer: i keep forgeting to do this but i don't think anyone acually thinks i'm stephenie meyer cuase i'm not so all twilight and so on does not belong to me. and i'm not puttingon this disclaimer on like evey chapter cause to me its annoying.**

MVOE

Chapter 5: Edward's gift part 2

He looked at the box, he smiled. He took the box out of my hand and opened it. And Gasped.

* * *

sorry i'm doing but don't worry the next chapter will be up soon! again please review


	6. The End of Bella

* * *

MVOE

Chapter 6: The End of Bella

He looked at the box, he smiled. He took the box out of my hand and opened it. And Gasped. Inside was a picture of me and him together at prom.  
Rosalie had 'accidentally' drop all our pictures in a fire. Though were the fire came from beats me. I had a extra picture of us, it was a very special picture even Alice didn't know about it, not to mention Edward.  
The picture was of me and Edward at prom. I had the picture and Edward couldn't even remember it. So I took it and put in a very special one of a kind picture frame that had mine and Edward's name on the sides with hearts and glitter and others stuff.  
Edward took the picture and put it one the table, all he said, "Wow. Bella I thought Rosalie burned every picture of you and me."  
"Not all of them, I can't believe you can't remember the picture you forced me too get!"  
"I didn't forget about it, it just slipped my mind that's all." After just lying in his arms I gradually fell asleep.

The next day I woke up, expecting Edward's hard cold arms around me but he wasn't instead there was Alice. "Where's Edward?" I didn't want Alice here I wanted Edward.  
"Bella! Don't you know the rules you can't see Edward until you walk down the aisle."  
"But that's not until like two days?"  
"Bella, don't you know what today is?" she looked confused.  
"A Edward missing day?"  
"Bella!," she half-yelled.  
"Yea."  
"Today is your wedding day!"  
"What! Really? No way! Alice. Help! Wedding! Edward! Today!!" I couldn't even say the sentence right I was too excited.  
Alice grinned grabbed me and through me in the shower. Then she put my make up on, some eyeliner, lipstick, eye shadow, and did my hair too. As she worked she asked me a question, "Bella you didn't really forget your were marrying my brother today were you?"  
"No, Alice of course not!" She didn't look convinced but didn't bring it up again.  
Finally my make up was done Alice has told me she was going to get my dress from… somewhere. She had dropped it off to get it clean so it would extra clean for the wedding. She ordered me to sleep then she would wake me up and I'd go to the wedding when I got ready. I slowly drifted off.

I was standing inside the Cullen's house, with Charlie arms around mine. And Alice ready as my maid of honor. When the music started the doors opened and we walked outside, down the aisle. I saw Renee and Phil smiling at me Renee was crying. I saw many familiar faces sitting around me. But I didn't see any werewolves. Then Charlie left my side as I walked up the steps looking at Edward. He looked so handsome in his black tuxedo. I repeated after the priest. As did Edward, I could hear Emmett's quiet laughter from behind me as I listened to that I glanced at Edward's face he looked worried. Oops, " I do." Edward sighed with relief, I mouthed sorry to him. Then the priest said to Edward, "You may now kiss the bride," as Edward leaned in and put my veil and was about to have my first kiss with Edward as a married couple. Then all of a sudden Jacob came running in from the tree's. he saw me and Edward staring at him. Edward was furious that he would ruin the wedding by running through the forest then destroying our very very expensive wedding cake and many presents. Jacob came running to me and grabbed me and ran off I could hear Edward's shouts behind me.  
"Jacob what are you doing put me down, take me back."  
"Bella, you could have had me. But you had to pick the guy who ruined your life, I can never forgive you. And on top of all that you were going to try to turn into… into… one of them! A stupid bloodsucker, a leech, nothing but a waste of space."  
I stared at him with shock I didn't know he felt like that. All of a sudden we came to a stop. I stared around I remembered this place. It was when I jumped off the cliff for "fun" as I told everyone. I stared at Jacob with alarm.  
"Jacob why did you bring me here! Put me down let me go! Now! Jake please! Don't!  
"Sorry Bella, I put you down now."  
"No wait!" then he threw we off, I could hear Edward's voice from above, I screamed aloud, then I hit the rocks at the bottom, and that's it.

I felt nothing, no emotion, no feeling, not cold, or hot.  
Like I was dead. And i was.

* * *

**ouch falling off a cliff must hurt lol please review!**


	7. The End: The Wedding

**MVOE**

**Chapter 7: The End : The Wedding**

BPOV

No it was a dream. Maybe I'm in heaven.  
"Bella, Bella! Wake up already, its almost time for your wedding!" Someone was screaming, but who? Then I remembered the voice it was Alice! So I wasn't dead? Didn't the wedding happen?

I opened my eyes and there was Alice all ready in her bridesmaid dress. "Alice?"

"Bella, get up already! We only have an hour to reapply your make up and put your dress on!" Alice continued to yell at me.

"Alice why aren't I dead?" I didn't care if I sounded stupid, was I dreaming it all, I was in my room.

"Bella, you aren't dead NOW HURRY!" She looked really annoyed so I hurried.

I was barley ready on time, thanks to my dream. I was standing in front of the doors, Charlie holding my arm, and Alice ready as my maid of honor. I was scared, this was it. What I was scared ever since I agreed to this. I was starting to hate Alice for making me do this.

The music started and I walked down the aisle with Charlie. I smiled I saw Edward standing by the priest staring at me. He looked so beautiful in his black tuxedo. I saw Renee and Phil smiling at me Renee was crying. I saw many familiar faces sitting around me. But I didn't see any werewolves. Then Charlie left my side as I walked up the steps looking at Edward. He put his hands out, ready to catch me if I fell, which I did, I could hear giggles behind me. I blushed. I repeated after the priest. As did Edward, I could hear Emmett's quiet laughter from behind me as I listened to that I glanced at Edward's face he looked worried. Oops, " I do." Edward sighed with relief, I mouthed sorry to him. Then the priest said to Edward, "You may now kiss the bride," as Edward leaned in and put my veil and kissed Edward. I could hear laughter behind me, we were apparently standing there kissing for a while. He broke away from me smiling at me. I was breathless, I stilled couldn't believe I actually deserved someone like him. He picked me up and walked down the aisle.

The End of book 2!

* * *

**ok hi! yup this story has now ended but do not worry another one is one its way. and blah blah blah...anyway please review!**


End file.
